liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Right Wing
Right Wing is a term that refers to conservative beliefs for those who need to understand everything in terms of relative spacial reasoning. Types of Right Wing politics include conservatism, fundamentalism, neoconservatism, paleoconservatism, imperialism, republicanism and nationalism. Selfishness Some people on the right are frequently selfish people, they don't feel guilty about that selfishness because they imagine everyone else is selfish like them. They promote capitalism, which is selfish system that lets them and their Families keep their Money and Privilege. When right wingers decide to start a War they stop assuming everyone else is selfish. American Right wingers like to go to war to free some country from Communism, militant extremism of whatever type to conquer a country so Rich businesses can plunder the conquered country of Oil or whatever else that country has. The right wing leaders are thoroughly selfish, they see to it that they and their sons have a chance to be Chickenhawks and keep out of the military or avoid dangerous situations. At the same time those right wingers know other people aren't all selfish like them, they know other men will go to war and put their lives on the line or agree to their sons going to war. Irony It is ironic, many wars over the course of History have been started by right wing governments, and many are between right wing governments. They hate each other, and they fight, but they are all on the same side of the Political spectrum. The Evangelical Christians, Dubya, and Republican America was at war with Muslims and Osama bin Laden but in reality they are actually both very right wing, as was Bush. Nazism Fascism Nazism and fascism are generally considered Right wing though authoritarianism and totalitarianism of the Nazi/Fascist type can be found in Far left Dictatorships as well such as North Korea. Sinn Féin and its terrorist wing the IRA are also good examples of this, as are their opponents iin the UVF. Examples of Right Wing Politicians throughout History W. Mitt Romney George W. Bush His dad Dick Cheney Ronald Reagan Richard Nixon David Duke Condi Rummy Margaret Thatcher Donald Dump Repeat the word "right" often enough, and people might overlook that it’s wrong Conservatives try and pretend the right wing is right, ie righteous and right, ie correct. If you disagree right-thinking folk from the Bible Belt will take out their assault Rifles with Christian charity. Jimmy Swaggart says the right is the way God wants it right, and others like him agree. Bible belt folk say, do the right thing and be the right man. If you’re a woman be Marry the right man and be subservient to him for life. Andrew Schlafly and Conservapedia say the right words, at the right time, at the right place. Mitt Romney and others want to change everything to the right unless those Liberals stop them. So you use the right media. and read the right Books, do the right thing, they will tell you what they want you to believe is right or wrong. Despite what they say, the right wing is mostly wrong and the right way is left (Or at the centre-left). See also *Left wing *Political spectrum References External links *Right Wing Watch This Web site tells us the latest bad or silly things the American right wing is doing. Category:Politics and Government Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Evil Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things that keep people awake at night